1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement control device, and more particularly, to a movement control device capable of controlling relative movement between a movable object and a fixed object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when a movable object, such as a furniture part (a drawer, a cabinet, a door, and the like) or a device encounters an earthquake (or is hit or tilted), a movable member of the furniture part or the device may be automatically opened relative to a fixed member due to a shaking force or a tilt angle during the earthquake being too large. Therefore, for safety reasons, related products have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,827 B1 discloses a closing device of hinged door. The door comprises a main body (31), a hinged door (32), a case (33), a locking body (38) and at least one spherical body (37). Wherein, the at least one spherical body (37) is arranged on an upper surface of the locking body (38), so as to stop the locking body (38) from moving upward at the time of earthquake in order to control the hinged door (32) to a degree that it can be opened slightly.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,345 B2 of Liang et al. discloses a slide rail assembly having push-open and self-closing functions. Wherein, a drawer can be mounted to a cabinet through a pair of slide rail assemblies. When the drawer is retracted into the cabinet, an obvious pushing gap is formed between a front panel of the drawer and the cabinet. The pushing gap allows a user to push the drawer to move relative to the cabinet, such that the drawer can be opened relative to the cabinet by a push-ejection mechanism arranged on the slide rail assembly. However, when the drawer system is shook, tilted or hit, the drawer of such drawer system with the push-open function may be ejected out unintentionally, so as to cause damage to people or object.
There are various kinds of furniture parts or devices in living space. Therefore, it is important to prevent a moving object from causing damage to people when the furniture parts or devices are shook, tilted or hit.